You are Mine
by caricaturesof-intimacy
Summary: If that's the case, detention for you today,' Sasuke said as he watched Sakura stared at him with horror. He have a really good feeling that today, his first day of being a teacher, is going to be fun, really fun.
1. A is for Asshole

Author's note: Okay, I know I should be typing out the new chapter for my other story but damn, I sure need a break. Anyway, this is my second fanfic but still if there are any mistakes or if you think there's anything wrong in my fanfic, please do tell me nicely and like this you are also helping me. Last of all, hope you enjoy the story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I did dream of owning it.

Take note:  
Sakura – 16 years old  
Ino – 16 years old  
Sasuke – 24 years old

You are Mine - Chapter One

-----------------------------------------------------

Sunlight was already streaming through the windows and somewhere in Konoha, a certain pink-hair girl made no attempt to wake up. The holiday had ended and today was the day when school starts and homework starts piling one after another. This was the dreaded day for every student in Konoha High but what could they do? Start a riot? Well, that's not a bad idea but no one ever dared to do that since their school was strict. The birds outside the window chirped merrily and still, there was no stirring in the bed. Gosh, the girl is going to be late on the first day of school if it wasn't for her...

BRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGG

...alarm clock - her life-saver. Sakura woke up after her hands smashed her 13979758th alarm clock. After all, her hands were made to smash them. As she opened her eyes, she felt as if there were weights hanging from her eyelids. She slowly climbed out of bed before heading towards her bathroom after she knocked her head against the wall. Sakura did not feel any pain on her forehead since she had been doing this every morning thanks to her drowsy state. You can't blame her because that's the way she was.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror. God, her hair was freaking messy and she looked like some crazy woman who just came out from the mental hospital. She ruffled her hair in frustration at how messy she looked before taking a nice hot bath and doing all the morning necessities. After doing her morning routine, she quickly grabbed her bag and left for school. She lived by herself since her father died and well, her mother abandoned her for some ugly man. Her mother promised her that she will be back someday but it had been freaking five years and she never once called her or did anything to communicate with her. Because of this incident, she hated people who breach their promises and well, she called them suckers.

As Sakura hurried down the road for school, she realised that she's going to be really late unless she take a taxi to school. She saw a taxi waiting at nearby taxi stand and rushed towards it. When she was about to open the door and happily being drove off to school, someone opened the door first. Sakura stared at her taxi being taken right in front of her eyes and no way was she going to let that person off easily.

"EXCUSE ME, I saw this taxi first," Sakura grabbed the man's shoulder and roughly turned him around. Right in front of her was the most perfect man she ever saw. His face roared into her soul. Sakura looked down fast. The man didn't move. She quickly took the time to take the man in bit by bit as she looked at his long legs which was clad in jeans. Sakura's eyes moved up to his crotch and hurriedly screeched past as she felt her heart beating faster than normal. She tipped her head back just a bit, looked at his arms and chest. Sakura wondered if there was any six-pack under his shirt but that thought of hers was soon thrown away to lala land. Her eyes glided upward and reached his face again. The man was looking right at Sakura, like he was waiting for her eyes to get to his. One word to describe him - gorgeous. Definitely gorgeous.

"Seen enough?" He said as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"E-Err, right, where was I?" Oh my god, Sakura could kill herself right now. Like what the hell, asking someone where had she stopped talking?! Gosh, that's ridiculous!

"You said you saw the taxi first," The man said as his eyes slightly twinkled with amusement.

"Oh right, yeah, I saw this taxi first so can you, err, move away?" Sakura smiled innocently at the man in front of her. She used the nicest tone she ever had because she wouldn't want to give that man a bad impression of her in case he might be her soul mate who she had been waiting for.

"No," Upon hearing what the girl in front of him had just said, he immediately replied his answer and narrowed his eyes at her. No one ever asked him to move away after all he's an Uchiha.

"Not even to such a pretty girl like me?" Sakura grinned at her so-called 'soul mate' while pointing at herself, indicating that she's the pretty girl.

"God, this girl sure is thick-skin," The man thought as he narrowed his eyes even further.

"You, a pretty girl? Pfft, don't make me laugh," Sakura gritted her teeth in anger when her 'soul mate' snorted at her. Forget about this soul-mate-thing, he's so not her soul mate. He's just some Stupidhead who don't see the beauty in her. To get her revenge, Sakura roughly pushed Stupidhead to one side before she opened the door of the taxi and sat inside. She looked out of the window and smirked.

"That's for insulting me, bleah," Sakura stick out her tongue at the man before telling the driver the destination.

The man just sat on the pavement, stunned by how much strength the girl has and come to think of it, no one ever pushed him away. He looked at the retreating taxi and before it was out of his sight, the girl dangerously stick out her head and waved at him.

"SO LONG, SUCKERRRR!" Sakura waved at Stupidhead before letting out an evil laugh. The taxi driver was staring at her crazily and was already thinking if he should send her to the nearby mental hospital.

After waving at the man, Sakura pulled back her head and her hand before putting on her seat-belt. A smirk was plastered on her face. Well, that's for messing with her. Although she looked innocent, she's pretty tough in the inside ever since her mother left her. She taught herself to face the life obstacles alone and also trained herself to be tough if anyone tries to mess with her. This is her life and it's a definite no if anyone tried to do anything to her. The reason was because she wanted to show her mum, if she ever comes back, that she can be independent even without her but deep down, another part of the reason was because she had always been waiting for her mum to come back and claim her as her daughter but she knows that it's a wishful thinking.

Thinking of such memories, the smirk on Sakura's face disappeared and before she let her eyes betrayed her by dropping a tear, the taxi stopped right in front of her school. Sakura quickly stuffed some money into the driver's hand, not bothering to take the change, before rushing towards her classroom. There was no one in sight since every student was in their classroom with their teacher. Oh god, she's late, really late.

Sakura stopped outside her classroom, panting and slightly sweating from the run. She stable herself and her beating heart before taking in a deep breath and walked into her classroom, fully prepared for her teacher to reprimand her for being late but the teacher in charge was not in the classroom.

"Gee, Sakura, you sure are early today," Ino sarcastically said to Sakura before smiling at her. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend.

"Ino, you can't blame me. Some stupid guy was fighting with me over a taxi and he was freaking stubborn so I just pushed him and snatched the taxi from his hands, hohoho," Sakura cackled as she thought about the previous incident.

"Anyway, where's the teacher?" Sakura asked Ino as she took out her timetable. It's math now and the teacher is not here yet but heck, she don't give a damn about her. Sakura was just glad that the mathematics teacher is not here for today because the subject is her worst and furthermore, she always hated that subject. Just as Sakura was about to do a little cheer inwardly, Ino interrupted her little cheering session.

"Late, I guess and by the way, we are having a new teacher" Ino stated as she inspected her nails, checking if there's any dirt in it.

"REALLY?!" Sakura shrieked in happiness. By now, she was standing on her chair and grinning from ear to ear. The previous math teacher sucks like hell. She gave Sakura extra homework just because she's always dreaming in her class. Everyday Sakura was sent to detention thanks to that freaking teacher and would always find any chance to humiliate her in front of the whole class. Basically, she's a shit.

"Erm, yeah. Sakura, can you get down now?" Ino asked as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend. She knew that Sakura would be happy about the news and she thought she might do a little cheer or something but now her best friend was standing on the chair and god, everyone in the class was staring at them.

"No way. I'm freaking happy now and you can't stop me. God, I just hope that the new teacher is not like some jerk or something and he or she better not give me extra homework or send me to detention if not-" Sakura halfway stopped her speech as her eyes started twinkling and she was smiling evilly, "I WILL KICK HIS OR HER ASS, HAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura finished her speech as she put one of her leg on her table and laughed maniacally.

"Oh really?" Everyone in the class, including Sakura, turned towards the direction where the voice came from. There stood the man that Sakura was fighting with over a taxi and freak, he was smirking evilly at her. At this, Sakura gulped down the lump in her throat. She had a bad feeling about this. Seeing that the pink hair girl he met earlier was speechless, Uchiha Sasuke just smirked wider.

"If that's the case, detention for you today," Sasuke said as he watched the girl stared at him with horror. He have a really good feeling that today, his first day of being a teacher, is going to be fun, really fun.

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, so guys, that's the end of Chapter One and this is where the fun begins, HOHOHO :D Anyway, please **REVIEW**! All you have to do is to press the little purple button below and type your comments, ISN'T THAT WAY TOO SIMPLE:D So I expect you guys to review, LOL! That's all for now and I will be waiting for all of your _wonderful_ reviews -big big grin-

P.S: Do check out my other story and if you can, please please please x1,000,000 **REVIEW** too! Thank you.


	2. B is for Beautiful Disaster

Author's Note: Okay, I didn't know the last chapter was that hilarious but anyway, THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE THE BEST GUYS, HOHOHO :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I did dream of owning it.

Take note:  
Sakura – 16 years old  
Ino – 16 years old  
Sasuke – 24 years old

You are Mine - Chapter Two

-----------------------------------------------------

It's been a few minutes since the new math teacher walked into the classroom and told Sakura to stay back for detention. The girls in the class were squealing at him and that included Ino. Sakura just stared hard at Stupidhead and dagger glared at her best friend. How could she go to the dark side and started being a fan girl of that freaking man? Come to think of it, Sakura would rather have her previous math teacher now. Oh god, her life is going to be miserable if Stupidhead is going to be her teacher, especially her MATH teacher. Argh, life sucks.

"Good morning class, I will be your new math teacher from today onwards. Sorry that I'm late because SOME GIRL-" Sasuke emphasized on the last two words before he continued his speech, "with extraordinary PINK HAIR-" He emphasized again, " was fighting with me over a taxi but in the end, I _willingly_ let her take the taxi so that explained why I'm late," Sasuke perfectly lied through his teeth before smirking at his pink hair student.

"Oh wow, I'm _sooo_ lucky to have a liar as good as him," Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. She then suddenly felt every girl in the class, including her best friend, glaring at her. Sakura turned her head to look at Stupidhead and glared at him. He must have treated her best friend and the other girls cookies so as to bring them over to the dark side. Ergh, damn him.

"Erm, teacher, may I know what your name is?" Some girl in the class said and the whole class was soon filled with "Yeah, what's your name, handsome?" and "Yo yo yo, I'm (insert name), what's ya name?" and well, you know, the list goes on. Sakura simply just rolled her eyes at every girl's behavior and brought her hands up to cover her ears as she was trying to block the noise out but her attempt failed.

"Ah, my name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said as he smirked when he saw his pink hair student burying her head in her arms.

"Mr. Uchiha (I know, it sounds weird, LOL), do you mind if we ask you some questions?" The girls were squealing again and most of them were taking out their notebook or whatsoever to jot down what their gorgeous teacher have to say. Damn, they were like interrogating some handsome people and Stupidhead is so NOT handsome. Okay, maybe he's a tiny bit handsome but his character sucks like hell.

"Go ahead," Sasuke lazily said as he sat on the teacher's desk, waiting for whatever questions those annoying students of his have to ask. He also noticed that the guys in his class were clearly much not interested in him. Not that he cared since he knew that they would be more interested if their new math teacher was a woman. Oh well, too bad for them.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Some girl asked and the rest of the girls, excluding his pink hair student, furiously nodded their heads.

"Nope," Sasuke said and with that, the whole class was filled with squeals and giggles again. Oh god, one day he's going to be sick of his female students.

"Have you ever have sex?" Someone squeaked but Sasuke's sharp ears were able to catch what some girl had just said. Once again, his female students were furiously nodding their heads again except their cheeks were a little pinkish than before.

"Nope," Sasuke said again and the girls gave the same result as before.

"How old are you?"

"24" _Squeals and giggles._

"Have you ever kissed anyone?!"

"I did" _Gasps and tears._

"Who was it?!"

"My mother," _Squeals and giggles._

"What do you like?"

"Tomatoes" _Squeals and giggles._

As the girls in the class continued their questions, Sakura was having a headache from the squealing and giggling. Oh my god, her best friend was even squealing along with the other girls. Sakura could smack her head right at that moment if she had not controlled herself. Seriously, what's so nice about this...this...CREEP?! Damn him.

"Alright, enough questions. Since you guys have asked me some _personal _questions about my life, I would like to know about all of you so can everyone please introduce yourself and maybe tell me what's your hobby, what you hate, what you like and etc. Er, we shall start with this row," Sasuke said as he was slightly amazed by himself since this was the first time he ever said something that long. Oh well, this must be a disadvantage of being a teacher.

Half of the class has already introduced themselves to their new math teacher and it was soon Sakura's turn. Sakura lazily pushed back her chair and stood up. Sasuke folded his arms and watched his pink hair student. His eyes were already twinkling with amusement and this made Sakura even angrier. Somehow, this pink hair student of his always amused him just by some of her simple actions.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My hobby is pushing people out of the way," At this, Sakura glared at her teacher but Sasuke simply just smirked at her, "I love myself and hate people who break their promises and one more thing, I. Hate. You," As Sakura finished her introduction, she glared her hardest at Sasuke while the girls were staring at her with horror. They slowly turned their head towards the direction of their teacher, expecting him to be angry or something but they found him smirking at Sakura and looking at her with his arms folded.

"This Haruno girl sure is amusing," Sasuke thought as he smirked for the 392738274th times today.

"Hn, I love you too," Sasuke replied as he watched Sakura's face slightly reddened. He knew that those three little words would make a big impact on that Haruno girl. No one can resist him and so was that Haruno girl. He admitted that this student of his was rather tough on the appearance but he knew that she's pretty soft in the inside.

"W-Whatever," Sakura said as she mentally cursed herself for blushing in front of Stupidhead. Meanwhile, every girl was staring at her with jealousy. I mean, their handsome math teacher had just told Haruno Sakura that he loves her. Okay, everyone knows that he was just joking but it's rare for the Uchiha Sasuke to say those three little words.

After Sakura's short introduction, the rest of the class introduced themselves. Sasuke noticed both of his male and female students took at least 5 minutes to introduce themselves, well, except Sakura, of course. Anyway, it's so obvious that the guys were stalling for time and well, for the girls, he didn't really give much thought about them.

Looking at the clock, Sasuke realised that there's still time for lesson so he decided to start his first lesson. Honestly, he was kind of nervous but an Uchiha never lose his cool and that will never happened in front of his students. Most importantly, he can't lose his cool right in front of his pink-headed student. That Haruno girl would laugh at him.

"Err, since we still have time, we shall start your first ever lesson with me," Sasuke ordered his students as they watched him walked towards Sakura with a long metal ruler. Apparently, Sakura's head was still in her arms as she was trying to hide her freaking red face away from Stupidhead but her pinkish and _attractive_ hair gave her away.

Soon, Sasuke was standing next to Sakura's table and everyone watched him brought his long metal ruler up and with all his strength, he slammed the poor ruler onto Sakura's table. When Sakura heard the loud impact when the ruler and her oh-so-precious table made contact, she jumped and not to forget, yelped in surprise.

"Haruno Sakura, what did I just say?" Sasuke asked. He knew that Sakura wasn't listening and that was good enough because he's going to humiliate her in front of the whole class. Well, you could say this is payback for snatching the taxi from his very hands.

"You said you suck like hell," Sakura muttered under her breath but freak, Stupidhead heard it. Suddenly, Sakura felt something cold under her chin and realised Stupidhead had just used his long metal ruler to tilt her head up so as to see her face. Sakura can clearly see that Stupidhead was fuming with anger and once again, she really have a bad feeling about this.

"Haruno, there will be no lunch for you today. Instead, you will be sitting with me in my office and doing extra assignment. Don't worry, I promise you that those assignments will be really tough," Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura stared at him with horror.

"I haven't finish talking," Sakura was just about to say something but Stupidhead quickly cut in. Ergh, what an asshole.

"You will be having detention with me for this whole year and not to forget, you will be receiving extra homework from me,"

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S SHITTY!!!" Sakura thought as she resisted the urge to take her shoe and used it to smack Stupidhead's smirking face. If that smack left a footprint on his face, that would be totally great.

Sasuke saw his pink-headed student gritting her teeth and clenching her teeth in anger. Somehow looking at a red-face Haruno sent pleasure throughout his body. He didn't know that making her infuriated would be THAT fun.

Sakura felt the cold feeling under her chin disappeared and realised that Stupidhead had took back his long metal ruler. If he said another word that make her angrier, god, she's going to wear that red boxing glove of hers that she found in a rubbish dump and box him to death although that's a pretty good idea.

"Sit down," Sasuke said to his student before walking to the front and flipped open the textbook.

"Alright guys, open your textbook to page..." Sasuke ordered his students. Meanwhile, he was thinking that being a teacher was really fun and well, for Sakura, she was currently sulking at her table and glaring at her new math teacher.

_Uchiha Sasuke, it looks like I have no choice but this is war between us._

-----------------------------------------------------

Yay, I finished the second chapter! Anyway guys, I need to tell you something. For the first few parts of the story, you might find it hilarious or maybe even dramatic but things will start to turn ugly and complicated since Sakura will fall for our dear math teacher. Oh, I think I will add in Karin and of course she's the bad character, like duh. I only watched until Naruto episode 80 so I don't really much know about this Karin girl but I do know that a lot of people hate her, LOL. For the next half of this story, there will be pretty much heartbreak so guys, PREPARE YOUR HEART TO BE DEMOLISHED! Okay, I'm just kidding, lol. Alright, that's all I have to say so now all you have to do is **REVIEW**. My goal is 10 reviews so guys, I'm sure you can help me fulfill this small little wish of mine right? All I need is FREAKING FOUR reviews and it will hit my goal and of course it will be so much nicer if you guys reviewed more than that, LOL! Okay, that's all for now so tata guys and remember to review:D

P.S: I know there's lots of smirking going on in this story but I don't care about it because a smirk from our dear Sasuke-kun a day keeps my worries away! LOL!

P.S.S: This story would not be as lengthy as '_You Love Me, You Love Me Not_' Sorry guys!


	3. C is for Caught in Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I did dream of owning it.

Replies to the **BEAUTIFULS** :D  
greentenshi911 - THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND YES, SASUKE&SAKURA ARE TOTALLY LOVE! LOL[:  
suberXxXduperXxXfun machine - Oh my god, that Karin sure is crazy over Sasuke! Well, I have been thinking of making her more hate-able and come to think of it, it's quite a good idea, LOL :D  
Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1& Fumiko-chan - Thanks for consistently reviewing my stories. You don't know how grateful I am and I hope you review the latest chapter for '_You Love Me You Love Me Not'_, thanks again! Oh yeah, you are one of my favourite reviewer:D  
missprez2007 - Hm, seriously, I never thought of Sakura's mom to return but it is possible that she might return and with a motive or not. Karin is going to be some fan girl, no way am I making her Sasuke's girlfriend. LIKE OMG, IF I EVER DID THAT, I WOULD BE BLIND OR SOMETHING! I'm not sure how far this story would go but I guess it might be 20+ chapters because I just realised there's a lot of things I need to talk about so as to make this story look more complete. And of course Sasuke has to lose his virginity to Sakura only but I'm not sure if I would want to make him lose his virginity in this story. I have to think about it and THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING:D  
Kt - THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR _OH-SO-WONDERFUL _REVIEWS! You are one of my favourite reviewers too[:  
Maymay080 - Thanks, your review really motivate me [:  
silentscream16 - Sexy? WOAH, I never knew this story will turned out _sexy_, LOL! And of course you can be my No. 1 fan! You don't know how happy I am, HOHOHO :D  
P.S: illegal things/whatever are sexy!  
P.S.S: Guns are sexy, LOL, that's what I think :D

Take note:  
Sakura – 16 years old  
Ino – 16 years old  
Sasuke – 24 years old

You are Mine - Chapter Three

-----------------------------------------------------

It was already lunch time and Sakura was still sitting on her chair, watching everyone rushing off to the canteen. Oh, how she envy them. She clutched her grumbling stomach and reluctantly walked towards Stupidhead's office. As she walked, Sakura wondered why must of all of his students, that Uchiha Sasuke had to choose her? Seriously, he's even worse than her previous teacher.

Before long, Sakura was outside Sasuke's office. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door twice. No one answered so Sakura knocked on the door again. Still, no answer.

"Oh my god, don't tell me that Stupidhead went for lunch and left me here?!" Sakura's eyes slightly widened from the thought.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" Sakura turned around and found some teacher talking to her.

"Yes, I am," Sakura said politely and smiled at the teacher. Rule Number #142, Always be polite to your teachers. Well, that's one of the rules in Konoha High. Come to think of it, the only teacher she's had not been polite to is that Stupidhead. Too bad, he's her enemy so there's no way would she ever be polite to him.

"Mr. Uchiha has gone down to buy his lunch. Meanwhile, you are supposed to do the assignments he left for you on his desk," At this, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. That Stupidhead had indeed went down to buy his lunch and he left her here suffering with an empty stomach and some freaking assignments. One day she so have to box the hell out of him. That will show him the consequences of messing with her.

Sakura thanked the teacher before walking into Sasuke's office. She was stunned by how messy his desk was but still, he made some space to put the assignments that she was suppose to do. Sakura let out a sigh before sitting onto some chair that Stupidhead had prepared and start doing her assignments.

When Stupidhead said that he will give her tough assignments, he really mean it. Sakura had spent 20 minutes in Sasuke's office and she was still staring at the first question in front of her. She had not even solve one freaking math problem. Gosh, she didn't know that she's this bad.

"Alright Sakura, you can do it! A Haruno would never give up even if you have to eat shit," Sakura encouraged herself but cringed at the last few words. She took a deep breath, rubbed her eyes, stretched herself before trying to look at the math problem from a different angle but damn, she couldn't solve it. Hell, she didn't even know where or how to start.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sakura found herself looking at Uchiha Sasuke A.K.A Stupidhead. She noted that he was carrying a styrofoam box that no doubt contained food and carrying a cup of coffee too. Sasuke just smirked at her and walked towards his desk which was full of assignments from other classes, waiting to be marked. He pushed away those papers and put his food and his cup of coffee on his desk. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had been staring at his food all the while and realised that she must be hungry since he can practically hear her poor stomach grumbling. Sasuke looked up and his eye started twitching at the sight in front of him. Apparently, Sakura had started drooling at his food and oh my god, her saliva was slowly dripping onto his desk. Sasuke's eye twitched even more and by now, he knew that he had lost his appetite.

"Haruno Sakura, do you know what are you doing?" Sasuke slightly raised his voice since he's feeling a little annoyed that his pink-headed student was dripping those disgusting saliva of hers all over HIS desk.

"Huh?" Sakura gave him a dazed look before drooling at the sight of his food. Sasuke let out a sigh. This student of his sure amused him greatly but she really annoyed him a lot.

"Haruno, if people tell you to take care of yourself, they also mean that you have to take care of your own saliva too," Sasuke growled as he watched more of Sakura's saliva dripped onto his desk. Damn, there's a pool of her saliva on his desk already.

"Oh...," WHAT?! THAT GIRL JUST SAY AN 'OH'?! DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT HE'S TELLING HER TO WIPE HER SALIVA OFF HIS DESK?! OH MY GOD, HOW COULD HE HAVE SUCH A STUDENT LIKE HER?!

"Ergh, eat all you want," Sasuke looked at the state Sakura was in and the way she was staring at his food, he was truely disgusted. Since he doesn't even have any appetite left, he reluctantly pushed his food towards Sakura.

Sakura's eyes lit up as her teacher gave up his lunch just for her, well, that's what she thought but we know that's a different story (LOL). Sakura gulped down Stupidhead's food and in a few minutes, the mouth-watering spaghetti was gone.

"Gee, thanks for the meal, Stupidhead," Sakura gleefully said before taking a tissue from Sasuke's tissue box and wiped her mouth clean.

"Stupidhead?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, indicating her to explain whatever does it means.

"Oh, err, well, that's something you do not need to know. Anyway, how do you do this question?" Sakura quickly changed the subject. If he ever knows that she secretly called him Stupidhead behind his back, god, she's dead meat. Sasuke took the paper Sakura was holding onto and take a look at the question.

"You don't know how to do this really easy question?" Sasuke asked. Gosh, he could faint right at the spot. He heard from the other teachers that this student of his is really poor in Mathematics but he didn't know that she will be THIS bad. Seems like this girl really need a lot of practices and assignments to improve this weak subject of hers.

"You call this easy?! It's so freaking hard!" Sakura whined. Just as Sasuke was about to talk, the bell rang, indicating that lunch time is over.

"You can go now," Sasuke let out a sigh. It can be fun and amusing to be around his pink-headed student but still, he would prefer to be far away from her since he's already a having a headache because of her well, stupidity. Meanwhile, Sakura was resisting the urge to box the hell out of Stupidhead. Her friends were sitting in the canteen, talking to one another and she's not able to be join them because she have to stay back and do stupid assignments with Stupidhead. In the end, she did not even do anything at all. ARHHHHHHHH, life sure sucks!

"Fine, goodbye and I won't miss you," Sakura spat back. She sure hates this teacher of hers.

"Oh, okay and remember, you have detention today. One more thing, I will miss you too," Sasuke smirked. Come to think of it, suffering from a headache because of her sure was worthy because in the end you get to annoy that little pink-headed student.

"I hate you," Sakura muttered under her breath before slamming the door and stomped towards her classroom. She promised herself that some day, she's going to have her revenge and this time, she meant it.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Sakura walked into her classroom, the girls were either in groups or in their seat, drawing hearts around some guy's name. She spotted Ino already sitting at her own seat and walked towards her.

"Yo, Ino. What happen to-," Just as Sakura was about to question her best friend about what was happening in their classroom, Ino interrupted her.

"Hey Sakura, what did you and Sasuke-kun do during lunch time?" Sakura cringed at what Ino had just called that Stupidhead.

"When did you start calling him that?" Sakura said. She was annoyed that her best friend was starting to become some stupid and annoying fan girl.

"Oh, that happened during lunch time and guess what, some girls and I have started a fan club for our dear Sasuke-kun!" Oh my god, Sakura could puked right at that moment. Gosh, when did her best friend became like this? Damn, it must have been the evil doings of that Stupidhead!

"Oh, wow, that sure was fantastic," Sakura said with a tint of sarcasm in it. Ino was frowned at her best friend but as the teacher in charge for the next lesson walked in, she decided to shrug it off.

Everyone in the class stood up and greeted the teacher before sitting in their respective places. The girls went back to drawing hearts around some guy's name. Meanwhile, Sakura was slowly dreaming off to lala land but just as she was about to, she remembered the fact that she has detention after school. At the thought of that, Sakura frowned and groaned. She never felt so miserable in school before after Stupidhead became her teacher. No way was she going to let him control her and that's when Sakura hit upon an idea. She's going to skip detention and nothing/no one is going to stop her. Sakura smirked at the fantastic plan she had just thought of. Oh, you don't know how much she loves that brilliant brain of hers.

-----------------------------------------------------

The bell had rang and school had ended. Sakura was walking towards the big gate, ready to get out of this hell hole with an evil Stupidhead inside. She looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. Sakura smirked. This was much easier than she thought.

Sakura quickly blend into a crowd of students just in case that Stupidhead appeared out of nowhere and bring her to detention. She was sick of detentions already since her previous math teacher had been giving her detentions for every question she answered wrongly. It is stupid and Sakura even found herself pathetic so she decided that this year, she have to be tough and show Stupidhead who's winning. Har, it's so obvious that she's one step ahead of him since she's only a few steps away from the big gate and then she can run back home which was far far away from him.

Five more steps to freedom. _Wheeeeee_

Three more steps to freedom. _Hurraaaaaaaaay_

One more step to freedom. _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!_

"Haruno Sakura, aren't you suppose to be back with me in the detention room?" Shit, she know who that voice belongs to. That voice. That deep and masculine voice. The voice that would occasionally give her the creeps and the voice that could make her blush. No matter how much she wanted to run away, she couldn't because her plan had failed and furthermore, that creep had put his hand on her poor shoulder so as to prevent her from running away. Oh, you don't know how much she really hates him.

"Erm...hi?" Sakura grinned sheepishly at him and slowly gulped down the lump in her throat. Her day sure is getting worse than before.

----------------------------------------------------

YAAAAAAAAAAAY, I finished this chapter! Anyway guys, you don't know how happy I am now since I have got more reviews than what I have expected. Woots, I love you guys! Anyway, I have thought of posting this chapter on Christmas so that I can wish you all guys Merry Christmas but no-o-o, I can't because I'm having a camp which is starting in about 5 hours time. Gosh, I will miss you guys and of course all of your wonderful reviews! And guys, when I'm back from my camp, I hope I will receive Christmas presents A.K.A _**REVIEWS**_ from all of you, LOL! Those reviews really made me happy and I have a feeling that some day the reviews for this story will be more than the reviews for my other story because you guys were so supportive, LOL! Okay, so guys, remember to review and to those who had put my story under story alert or your favorites, please review too! Don't be shy but if you really don't want to then it's okay (: Still, I hope some day you will review :D Okay, guys, see you in the next chapter and I will be waiting for my Christmas presents! ;D

P.S: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE, HOHOHO:D

P.S.S: My goal is 19 reviews! GO GUYS, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! GO GO GO[:

P.S.S.S: One last thing! The authoress here need some help. Actually, it's not really called 'help'. I need some love advice from you guys, LOL. You see, I and my boyfriend have this really majoy communication problem and whenever we are together, there's total silence between us. I'm really sick of it already and I have been tolerating this problem for like half a year. So before i really wanted to break with him, i asked my friend if he knows that we have this problem between us and guess what guys, he thinks there's nothing wrong with our relationship. Gosh, when my friend told me, i almost smack my head okay? So now I don't know whether should I break with him or not. Guys, you're going to help me by giving me some love advice right? Seriously, I will really appreciate it because I'm feeling kind of terrible whenever I think about it. Argh, love sucks but sometimes love does rules.


	4. D is for Detention Went Wrong

Okay, I know I took forever to update but now I finally updated. How awesomely awesome is that? Err, whatever. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :D

**Important: I HIGHLY recommend you to read the last chapter before reading this because it has been so long since i updated and you probably forgot what's this whole story about so yeah, i recommend you to read the previous chapter before reading this. **

_D is for Detention Went Wrong_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I did dream of owning it.

Replies to the **BEAUTIFULS **:D  
**Hellopanda23** - I'm glad that you like this story and like you too, i think the age difference between Sasuke and Sakura makes the story even more interesting. As for the love advice, thank you very much. You don't know how much it helped me and seriously, you do sound like a love expert, LOL.  
**Silentkiller1** - What's going to happen next is right in this chapter. Do read the previous chapter to refresh your memory first, HOHOHO :D Thanks for reviewing too, you really made my day ;D  
**XxArie ChanxX** - I hope you still love this story because i didn't update for i don't know how long and you probably forgot about it but nah, i trust you still love this story, lol :D  
**Fumiko-chan** - HELLO MY DEAREST AND FAVOURITE REVIEWER! Thanks for all of your encouragement! Whenever i see your reviews, i will be grinning from ear to ear like a total idiot. Anyway, thanks for everything :D  
**WolfieMoon** - Okay, so this time i didn't update that fast but still i managed to update, lol. I did see some stories something like mine before but trust me, this is going to be _waaaaaay_ different. And thanks for the advice too. (:  
**Sakura0chan **- Oh my god, when i read your reviews, i was laughing like some crazy woman in front of the computer. Seriously, was it that funny? I find this story of mine not too hilarious and too serious but anyway, i'm kind of glad that someone finds my story hilarious although i myself don't really feel that way, lol. oh oh oh, you are one of my favorite reviewers too! ;D gives muffin  
**SilverTwilightEmpress **- If you didn't tell me, i also wouldn't realize that i have overused the word 'stupidhead'. Thanks for telling me and oh my god, I LOVE YOUR NAME. Seriously, it rocks, LOL.  
**sasusaku0129 **& **xXCrazyGurlXx **- I agree with you toooo. When i was typing that part about Sasuke saying i love you and whatsoever, i was like 'awwwww', LOL XD  
**kt **(OF COURSE I REMEMBERED YOU ;D) - I haven't talk to him about it but forget it, we are already acting like we broke up so might as well don't talk about it and i also can sort of feel that he don't like me anymore so yeah, heck care man. Still, thanks for your advice :D  
**abriel **- thanks for telling me to update twice. When you reviewed again, i was kind of embarrassed and pretty shocked okay? I was embarrassed because i needed someone to tell me to update and i was pretty shocked because you took the initiative to tell me to update. Thanks for commenting and you are in one of my favorite reviewers list, HOHOHO ;D  
**Drackial **- I didn't really know that if Sakura's below 18 then its illegal but thanks for telling me . It sort of gives me some ideas what to write in the future chapters. Thanks a lot for your advice too (:  
**silentscream16 **- HELLO MY NO.1 FAN! ;D Thanks for your advice and sure, if i got anything to talk to you about, i will definitely find you :D

Take Note:  
Sakura - 16 years old  
Ino - 16 years old  
Sasuke - 24 years old

You are Mine - Chapter 4

----------------------------------------

Sakura had been sitting in class for about one hour thanks to Sasuke for giving her detention. At the thought of him, Sakura wanted to puke but decided not to since he's totally not worth it. She laid her head on the table as she unenthusiastically watched the birds chirping merrily outside the window. She let out a long sigh as she longed for freedom like those carefree birds. Seriously, why must she have such a tough life? God is so unfair! When her classmates could happily go back home right after school, she have to waste her time here by sitting in this freaking classroom and all she could do was to stare at the plain whiteboard.

Sakura was soon jolted out of her thought because of a certain person, namely the thinks-he's-so-mighty Mr. Uchiha, also know as Stupidhead. For some reason, she really detested the sight of him. Apparently, he had left her in this boring room for an hour while he went out for some 'coffee'. Like what the hell, who drinks coffee for one whole freaking hour?! And does he know that he's such a bad liar?

"I thought you went for coffee?" Sakura asked as she suggestively raised an eyebrow at her male teacher.

"I did. It's just that I need to mark some work before coming over," Sasuke perfectly lied through his teeth. Yes, he knew that teachers were supposed to be a role model to students and he must have integrity or whatever shit but ergh, who cares? During the time he was away, Sasuke was actually busy snoring away in his office. The consequences will be worst if he admits that he was sleeping all the while since his pink-headed student will probably go crazy when she heard that. Not that he mind since he would love to annoy that student of his but if the words got to the principal's ears, he will be fired in no less than 5 seconds flat.

"Pfft, that's a lame excuse," Upon hearing Stupidhead's excuse, Sakura rolled her eyes at him. Sasuke took this as an insult but what can he do since it is a fact that his excuse is pretty lame? Oh well, maybe it's time for payback.

"Sakura Haruno, if you notice it, you have just clearly insulted me," Sasuke said as he mentally snickered at the brilliant plan of his that was going to be carried out in a few minutes.

"Yeah, so? It is lame!" As Sakura retorted back, she felt her body automatically straightened and damn, she was feeling energized already. Well, that's basically because Stupidhead made her blood boils. Sakura looked Sasuke into the eye and god, she could practically see his eyes twinkling. She really had a bad feeling about this.

"Because of your rude behavior, you have to be punished and your punishment is-"

"WHAT THE HELL?! HELLO, MR. UCHIHA, I RECEIVED ENOUGH PUNISHMENTS FROM YOU ALREADY OKAY?! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP WITH YOUR 'you have to be punished' THING?! IT'S IRRITATING YOU KNOW?" Sakura hollered back at Sasuke before he could even complete his sentence. Sasuke mentally snickered and his inner self punched a fist high up in the air as he got the reaction he wanted from Sakura. Yes, he wanted that Haruno girl to look at him with her mouth wide open and those eyes of hers looking at him menacingly. Now that he had achieved his 'goal', he could not help but smirked even wider. God, it's nice to annoy this _special_ student of his.

"Oh, really? Well, too bad for you then,'

"Asshole," Sakura muttered under her breath as she cursed Sasuke in her head. She cursed Sasuke to have diarrhea in the middle of the next teachers' meeting or maybe he has his fly unzipped for the next day and it would be even better if he did not even notice it. Like oh my god, just imagine he would become the hottest topic that will be spreading around the whole school! By then, she will be laughing her ass off. Now it was Sakura's turn to snicker as she thought of other things to curse Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno, I have not completed my sentence. Your punishment for your rude behavior just a few minutes ago is to do 100 math questions by today. If you do not complete it by today, oh well, you will have to stay in school until you finish it. isn't this such a great 'reward'?" Sasuke smirked widened as he saw the same reaction he received from Sakura just a while ago. This was the first day of him being a teacher and he was already feeling fantastic just by annoying his student. As long as Sakura was the one he can annoy, he wouldn't mind if he had to do it everyday.

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Yes way. Now follow me to my office and you will start doing those fabulous questions," Sakura watched the same old disgusting smirk that was plastered on Stupidhead's face before she groaned and pushed herself up from the chair. She reluctantly dragged her bag after her and followed Sasuke out of the room, passed many other classrooms and then to the worst hell hole that has Sasuke's name labeled on.

Sakura frowned. No way was she going to do the 100 math questions and no way was she going to obey Stupidhead! That will only show him that she's weak enough to be controlled under him. Just as she was about to walk into the hell hole, her Brilliant Brain came to the rescue! (Hurray for BB! LOL ;D) Sakura leaned against the door and as innocent as she could, she slowly brought her hand up to her forehead and silently prayed that her face was as pale as some sickly patient who was about to die.

"Mr. Uchiha, I think my head is kind of hot," Sakura said as nice as she could and oh my god, she totally sound like a flirt! Gosh, she swore this was the only time she will totally act like a flirt in front of Stupidhead. This was the only solution to escape from his evil clutches and yes, that's right, acting sick was one of the many other ways. Although it was kind of lame, what else can she do when she only have a few seconds to think?

"Haruno Sakura, I'm not totally some idiot that can't see through your act alright? A 3-years-old kid can even tell you are just acting. And if you want to go home earlier, you better start doing your 100 math questions now," For some unknown reason, Sasuke was starting to feel irritated by Sakura. Maybe it's because of the freaking hot weather or maybe it's because of the way Sakura acted towards him just now. Even though they were together for only about one day, it felt like he knew Sakura all along and now that she acted like a flirt, it totally wants to make him puke. Well, not that he mind but thinking of his pink-headed student flirting with other teachers just to escape from them, he could not help but let the green-eyed monster to take over him. Come to think of it, this student of his was really confusing him and his feelings.

"_Fineeeeeeeeeeeee_," Sakura whined at Sasuke before letting out a groan. She then unwillingly walked towards the chair and forced herself to look at those disgusting questions. Ergh, how she wished she could run away now and if jumping out of the window was the only route out for her, she would dare to do that.

"Stop whining and start doing your work. I will be going out for some coffee again and don't even think of running away. Every action you do in this room will be recorded in the CCTV," Upon hearing that, Sakura rolled her eyes and let out a suppressed groan. Even if Stupidhead made up another excuse just to get away from her, she would still be smart enough to know that it was a lie. If Stupidhead was smart, she's definitely smart too.

Sakura sighed as she heard her teacher closed the door and left the room for his 'coffee'. She looked around and inspected Sasuke's office. It seemed like there was nothing to play with. Guess she would have to do the 100 math questions. Sakura let out another sigh before picking up her pen. When she looked at the first question, she was dumbstruck by it. Firstly, she did not know how to do this freaking question and secondly, the question was in total alien language to her. Damn, this was going to be a long day for her.

----------------------------------------

3 hours had passed and Sasuke was walking back to his office. For the past few hours, he was at the cinema watching a movie and this time, he really did buy a cup of coffee and even drank it. He looked down at his watch and it was already 7 pm. Given the time he had gave her, that Haruno girl better finish up all the 100 math questions. If she had not, oh well, too bad for her, she would have to stay back in school and finish all of them.

Now, Sasuke was just right outside his office. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile that will sure irritate his pink-headed student on his face. When he walked in, he expected to see Sakura in her really annoyed and frustrated mode but Sakura had her head laid on his desk.

"What the hell, don't tell me she had been sleeping all along?" Sasuke thought but his question was answered when he saw the paper that Sakura had written down her answers stuck in between the table and his student's head. He pulled the paper out and was surprised that Sakura had managed to finish all of the 100 math questions. Sasuke looked at this student of his. Although she can be really annoying at times, she also had this hardworking side of her. If that's the case, then this weak subject of her can be improved. After all, nothing is impossible. Upon the thought of that, Sasuke smiled. From now onwards, he's going to help Sakura to improve her math. Trust him.

"Haruno Sakura , you may go home now and erm, good job for finishing all the 100 math questions," Sasuke said as he restrained from blushing. This is the first time he praised someone especially the 'someone' was a girl and a student under him so of course he would feel a little shy about it.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and found that there was no reaction from her. At that moment, Sasuke wanted to smack his head. Sakura was sleeping so that explained why there was no reaction from her. Oh my god, how stupid can he be? Gosh, he even boasted to Sakura that he's not stupid but now he's feeling like a total idiot.

"Oi, Haruno Sakura, I said you can go home already," Sasuke slightly raised his voice at the sleeping form in front of him. Still, there was no response. Sasuke was starting to get rather irritated. He then decided to pull Sakura back by her shoulder and found one side of her face was slightly smudged with ink and saliva was drooling out of her mouth. The scene in front of him disgusted him greatly but Sakura's lips caught his attention the most (Don't start thinking about something ;D). It was slightly paler from its usual color and Sakura looked drained. Her face was nearly white and she was breathing heavily. Sasuke was starting to get worried. Even if this hyper student was bored and restless, she would not look like that. He touched her forehead and just like what he had expected, it was burning hot. Sakura was having a fever and it must be because of the weather and add on the stress he had given to her for completing 100 math questions, she must have not been able to take it and probably fainted. Sasuke frowned. This was all his fault. Now he had a sick student in front of him which did not look like an act and all of the teachers had already left the school and that means he did not have anyone to help him.

God, what's he going to do with this sick student of his?

----------------------------------------

YAY, it finally ended:D Okay, I know this chapter is not my best but at least I updated right?! It's better than nothing and guys, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I was totally over the moon. You guys really rock my world and I hope you guys continue to do so too by reviewing this chapter, LOL ;D

P.S: My goal for the total reviews is 40 and above. I know you guys can do it because I trust all of you, LOL. And if this chapter is not really good, do tell me, I will definitely improve in the next chapter.

Tata guys[:


	5. E is for Explosive Chemistry

Author's Note: Okay, I almost took 2 months to update this chapter. Well, sorry for the delay. Part of the blame had to be put on my stupid laptop. It freaking broke down when I wanted to continue typing my story. Whatever it is, hope you guys won't mind the delay and I hope none of you lose their interest in this story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I did dream of owning it.

Replies to the Beautifuls:  
**Sakura0chan** - LOL, your review made me feel so happy and high and if Sasuke was real, I would also want to have him as my math teacher. By then, I would probably love attending math lessons :D  
**red24ly**,**Sakurachan623**, **Dannie.. 3 **and **Namine-sama **- Sorry if I disappoint you with my late update but still, I hope you will enjoy this chapter (:  
**kt **- OH MY GOD, I SWEAR WE HAVE THE SAME MIND OR SOMETHING (great minds think alike, LOL)! When I read your review, I was like "OMG, how does she know?!", LOL. Anyway, you have guessed it. Sasuke would have to bring Sakura to his home or her home. The answer lies in this story :D  
**fan-godess**,**AngelOfDarkness1005**,** EmeraldEyes69, kiki **and **Sakura5558** - Thank you and thanks for your review! (:  
**abriel **- You will know what happen next in this chapter :D  
**sasusaku0129** - LOL, your punishment was what I was thinking  
**hellopanda23** - Thanks and in the first place, I already intended to have ups and downs in Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. That would make things more interesting, HOHOHO ;D  
**fumiko-chan** - Thank You :D  
**Sakura4eva** - LOL, and I thought that part where Sakura started drooling was pretty dramatic.  
**xx-tenshi-xx** - yeah, maybe 17 and 22 would be better but the wider their age gap, the better cause there would be more interesting events and I also love even numbers, LOL  
**Princess Pika** - LOL, thanks for your review :D It made me feel happy and high :D

Take Note:  
Sakura - 16 years old  
Ino - 16 years old  
Sasuke - 24 years old

You are Mine - Chapter 5

E is for Explosive Chemistry

:x:x:x:x:x:

When Sakura woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. As she took in the whole view of the room she was in, she spotted an open window and found that the sun had already set. God, how long had she been sleeping? When she tried to raise herself up, the process was languid as her body was aching crazily. After much difficulty, she finally found herself sitting on the bed and noticed that there was a wet handkerchief on the pillow. It must have somehow slipped off her head or something. Whoever had put the handkerchief on her forehead was an unsolved mystery for now. All she wanted to know now was, where the hell was she?

:x:x:x:x:x:

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking back to his apartment with a bag full of medication. After Sakura fainted, he decided to bring her back to his apartment since he did not know where she lives. Furthermore, he could not leave his student in the lurch, after all, she fainted due to the enormous stress he had given her. He did not expect his student to faint as she was always feisty and talkative but still, she fainted because of him and knowing that made him feel guilty about this whole unexpected situation.

After he brought Sakura back to his apartment, he laid her on his bed and placed a wet handkerchief on her forehead, hopefully it might help to subside her burning forehead for the time being. While Sakura was taking a nap on his bed, Sasuke was out buying medication for Sakura and that explained why he was walking on the sidewalk in the middle of the night. Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke picked up his speed and rushed back home after realizing that Sakura would probably freaked out and start screaming after she found herself sleeping on someone's bed.

:x:x:x:x:x:

For the past ten minutes, Sakura had been exploring the apartment she was currently staying in. She searched through drawers, cabinets, closets and places that might gave her some clues which could tell her where she was and who was the owner of this house but until now, she could not find anything that could gave her a slightest hint. While she was venturing through the rooms and looking around the house, she managed to memorize where the toilet (in case she had a sudden nature call), the kitchen (in case she needed the knives to protect herself from the person who brought her back to his house. He could be a kidnapper or maybe even a raper. Well, she never know) and other necessary things that might come in handy.

Sakura was looking through some paper work on the owner of the house's desk when suddenly she heard someone trying to open the main door. Upon hearing that, Sakura stood rooted to the ground and she could feel her heartbeat increasing dramatically. Her mind was screaming at her to run to the kitchen and grabbed a knife to protect herself but n-o-o-o, her body was fixed in a trance. After she received many raucous "Just freaking run to the kitchen and grab a knife"s from her intelligent brain, she finally found herself rushing for the kitchen. Sakura rummaged through the cabinets and thank god, she finally found what she had been looking for - the longest and sharpest knife of all.

Deciding that this could be the last few moments before she was summoned to Heaven since she practically did not know how dangerous the person she would be facing, Sakura decided to make full use of the time she was left with. She took a dry towel that was hung out of the window to dry and painfully bit her finger before making use of her blood to write down her last words on the towel. Sakura narrowed her eyes and tried to look like some dramatic woman who was prepared to die in those drama shows. She then wrote,

"Mum, I know you probably would not be able to see this but after I die, please burn me a roast chicken for me to eat in Heaven."

Sakura wanted to add an "I love you too, Mum" at the back but she was already losing a lot of blood and furthermore, her mother doesn't deserve her love since she just practically abandoned her for some disgusting man.

Satisfied with her decision, Sakura quickly tore a strip of cloth from the towel. She could perfectly hear her kidnapper/raper already managed to open the metal door and now he was trying to open the wooden door. Knowing that she had very limited time left, Sakura quickly tied the strap of cloth around her forehead tightly and swing the knife in mid-air, thinking that she was some Kung Fu master. Not wasting anymore time, Sakura pressed her back against the well, mimicking the moves of a professional spy before doing something dramatic that she never thought she would do it in her entire life.

Before she could regret her actions, Sakura started rolling on the floor, towards the place right behind the sofa. She did not know where the thought of rolling on the floor came from but you could say it was another inspiration from some drama show. While rolling on the floor, Sakura suddenly realized what a sucker she was in rolling. Every time she finished rolling three full turns, she would start panting like a dog and oh, did she mention that it was harder rolling on the floor with a murderous knife?! Sakura had to keep an eye on where the knife was poking when she was rolling on the floor. It was definitely not an easy job and kids, parental guidance would be needed if you want to try this dangerous activity at home.

When Sakura finally reached the back of the sofa, she was already sweating profusely. Not that she mind since it would help to lose heat from her body but being in such a tense situation and sweating all over would only make her feel tired and lazy. And no doubt her hair was sticking out in every direction after rolling on the floor. Sakura also had to sweep off specks of dust from her shirt. Gosh, since when did her kidnapper ever sweep his house?

Just as Sakura was about to keep ranting on how sweaty she was and how dirty the floor was, the main door opened and a beam of light shone through the opening. Sakura could feel her heart beating faster again but this time, she could sense the danger she was facing. Clutching the knife as tight as she could, Sakura let out a breath she never knew she was holding and gulped down the lump in her throat, bracing herself for whatever might happen next.

:x:x:x:x:x:

When Sasuke entered his apartment, the first thing he noticed was that the door to the room where he put Sakura was wide opened. He remembered clearly that before he left, he had closed the door. Somehow, Sakura felt worried and anxious about his pink-hair student.

"Haruno Sakura, where are you? Stop playing games with me, I know where are you hiding," Sasuke tried to sound as stern as possible but in the end, his voice came out strangled and anyone could sense the urgency in it. And in the first place, Sasuke did not even have a clue on where Sakura was. Hell, he did not even know whether Sakura was still in his apartment or not. A kidnapper could have just climb through an opened window since his apartment was only on the second floor. Furthermore, a burglar once did come into his house before but because he was inside and fully awake, Sasuke managed to box the hell out of the burglar before throwing him out of his door. Thinking about it, Sasuke got even more worried about his student's disappearance. What if someone really did climb through the window and kidnapped Sakura?

While Sasuke was worrying about Sakura, Sakura was sitting down right behind the sofa and letting out a sigh of relief. After she heard a very familiar voice that belonged to her disgusting math teacher, she felt her stiffened body relaxed a little and her heartbeat resumed to its normal beating rate. Although his voice usually spells trouble which she already learnt to detest, somehow, it calmed her down in such a tense situation. Sakura then made a quick 'thank-you' to God before letting out a groan to tell Sasuke that she was somewhere in the house.

Sasuke's sharp ears managed to catch a whimper or rather a groan behind his sofa and surprisingly it sounded like Sakura. He quickly rushed over to the place when the groan came from and what he had assumed earlier was correct. The groan belonged to his pink-hair student who was now lying on the floor and looked ready to faint again.

"Oi, are you okay?" Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms as he felt her forehead and realised that it was starting to burn again. Sasuke frowned as he scanned his student's appearance. For some reason he did not know, his student had tied a strap of cloth around her head and what really freaked him out was that she was holding a knife that he was sure it belonged to him.

"What have you been doing when I'm gone? Acting as if you are some professional Kung Fu master? Do you fully and clearly know that you are having a fever?" Sasuke voice was stern and that scared Sakura, well, a little but that also made Sakura furious at his bossy attitude towards her. Apparently, he was acting like some cold bastard and treating her like some three years old kid who did not know how to take care of her health.

"I'm not a child anymore okay? I know how to take care of…," Sakura talked back but her words were cut off by Sasuke.

"If that was the case, why are you having a fever now?" Sasuke interjected and found himself raising his voice at Sakura. His reply was a cold and eerie silence as Sakura practically shut her mouth for once since this time, she knew that Sasuke was seriously angry with her. Oh and did she mention that she was kind of shocked and surprised at Sasuke's sudden outburst? Sakura was also trying to resist herself from crying by chewing on her lips. It had been a long time since someone scolded her and now that her math teacher just raised his voice at her, she was emotionally hurt.

The silence hanging in between them suddenly broke when Sasuke muttered a rather insincere apology to Sakura before rising himself up and disappeared into the kitchen. Minutes later, Sasuke came back with a glass full of water. He roughly pushed the cup into Sakura hands and this resulted about ¾ of the water to spill onto Sakura's shirt.

Sakura mentally cursed and wanted to start whacking Sasuke on his head but decided not to since he was in such a bad mood now. Sakura also silently swore to herself that she saw Sasuke blushing or something although that would be rather rare for the thinks-he's-so-mighty Uchiha Sasuke to do.

After seconds flew by, Sakura wobbly grabbed hold of the cup before watching Sasuke took out some pills from a medication box and gave it to her to eat. Suspecting that the pills are meant for her fever to subside, Sakura swallowed them in one gulp which she drank it with water before giving the cup back to Sasuke. During this whole process, no one was talking and Sakura did not like this one bit. She would rather have the both of them go back to torturing one another with their tricks than having the both of them not talking to each other.

"Go back to bed. You would need a lot of rest in order to recover," Sasuke's voice rang throughout the whole apartment and Sakura just meekly obeyed his orders before going back to the room where she slept in and climbed back into bed. While doing so, Sasuke was leaning against the door watched her every moments so as to make sure Sakura went back to bed. Just as he was about to walk away, Sakura suddenly called out for him.

"Mr. Uchiha," Sasuke turned back and took a look at Sakura to see what was wrong.

"Look, about just now, I'm sorry," Sakura swore to herself that this would be first and last time she would ever say sorry to Stupidhead. Sasuke just gave her a blank look, as if nothing had happened but inside, he was screaming like hell.

"Seriously, does she know why is she saying sorry to me? Does she know that she made me worried like hell? Does she know that if anything happened to her, I would have to take the blame?" And list goes on and on.

"Whatever," Sasuke simply replied before leaving Sakura and quietly closed the door behind him. Sakura was pissed and well, kind of hurt at his attitude towards her. She already said sorry and he was still obviously angry with her. Ergh, what does she have to do to please him huh? For once, can he not be such an asshole?! Sakura started cursing Sasuke but she could not deny that the fact that Sasuke did not forgive her stabbed her heart.

:x:x:x:x:x:

It was already 1 a.m. and Sasuke was in the middle of setting up a surprise test for his students, which included Sakura, tomorrow. Before that, he was marking the 100 math questions that Sakura had done in school and he was awe-struck by his student's sudden intelligence. Apparently, Sakura had gotten full marks for it and Sasuke spent an hour just to re-mark the quiz again so as to check carefully for any mistakes but he found none. Until now, he was still shocked about it and started wondering whether Sakura had asked somebody to do the quiz for her or something.

Suddenly, he was filled with guilt just thinking about it. Sakura had a high fever because of the quiz and now, he was accusing her for cheating. Gosh, how could he think of that in the first place?

Sasuke quickly cleared his thoughts and went back to setting questions for the test. He had already decided that he would make use of the 100 questions that he made Sakura to do earlier to be the surprise test. Sasuke perfectly knew that this was completely unfair to the rest of the students but he thought that if Sakura knew that she got full marks for a surprise math class test, she might probably start working hard and who knows, she might even start liking math. Sasuke smirked. What a wonderful idea of his.

Suddenly, he heard some groaning and turning around in his bed. After he left Sakura in the room to rest, he came back into the room again with the 100 questions quiz. For the past few hours, he sat in the same room as Sakura, busy marking the quiz and at the same time, keeping a close watch on her.

Back in reality, Sasuke turned around and found Sakura slightly panting on his bed with beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Sasuke checked the clock and realised that it was time for Sakura to eat her medicine again. Rushing to the kitchen, Sasuke got a cup of water and the pills before rushing back to the room again. He gently shook Sakura on the shoulder so as to wake her up. Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she tried to get use to the light.

"It's time for your medication," Stupidhead's voice rang through her ears as her vision started to get use to the light. Sasuke helped Sakura to sit up and carefully gave the cup of water to her and this time, he was careful not to spill the water all over Sakura's shirt again.

Sakura took the water and the pills in one gulp before handing the empty cup back to her math teacher. Just as Sasuke was about to walk away, he felt Sakura pulled onto his shirt. Sakura herself did not know what on earth was she doing but she just did not want to be left alone in the room by Sasuke even if it was just a minute. Her brain was fuzzy and probably not functioning well. Her body felt cold and although she only slept for a few hours, she still clearly remembered that she had made Sasuke angry.

Sasuke looked back and saw Sakura looking at him with half-opened eyes. She mouthed him to stay and before he knew it, he put the cup onto the bedside table before climbing into bed Sakura and in a minute, Sakura was hugging him like her teddy bear. While his student was snuggling into his arms, many questions were going through his mind.

_Since when did he listen to Sakura, a rebellious student of his?  
Since when did he allowed a student to hug him?  
Since when did he become so worried over his student's health?  
Since when did he care so much about his student's studies?  
Since when did he care so much about Sakura?  
And since when did they become so close?_

Whatever, it was, he was not going to care tonight, just for tonight.

:x:x:x:x:x:

Yay, I finally updated! Send me a review and make me happy guys, LOL :D

P.S: The next chapter's title should probably be 'Failure'.  
P.S.S: My goal for the total reviews is 63 and above.  
Oh, and I love you guys! All of you always make my day, lalala :D


End file.
